New Kid
by hawklies
Summary: Evan draws a crowd. *Miz/Morrison, implied RKO/Ted/Cody, One-sided Christian/Evan. SLASH, BL!


**A/N**; I use their wrestling names! So shush! I don't know their real names (*cough hack* most of them), nor do I care (except to understand other fics...), CM Punk once threw a fit about it and I am scarred for life. (:

New Kid  
By: Princess Yori  
Summary: Evan draws a crowd.  
Genre: Humor  
Pairing: Miz/Jomo, implied RKO/Ted/Cody, one-sided Christian/Evan  
Rating: K+  
Status: Complete  
Type: One-Shot

Disclaimer: All characters involved belong to WWE & their persons.

* * *

He glanced around, noticing three of his fellow wrestlers peering into the hallway from the door of the locker room. He noticed that two of those three were actually intrigued by what they saw, _one _of them being Miz. He stood up, moving across the locker room to the entrance, glancing in the general direction of their eyes. He raised an eyebrow and glanced to the wrestler beside him.

"You don't usually partake in these…activities, Orton," Randy turned to him briefly, diverting his attention.

"Christian," He referenced the third man in their party. "Told me to come look at something with him."

"Hey, you weren't disappointed were you?" Christian spoke up, not yet dragging his attention away.

"Not my type," Orton shook his head, before turning and leaving the group.

"Good, 'cause you already have two," Christian turned to him. "So what about _you _Morrison?"

He glanced between the newest superstar, and Miz and then back, before shrugging. Christian shook his head and motioned to Miz casually.

"Well, two outta four spectators isn't bad for a new kid," Miz straightened up, glancing sheepishly in Morrison's direction.

"I can look at least," Miz muttered.

Morrison sighed, Evan Bourne had drawn quite the crowd, he was cute, in a 'too-innocent-to-mess-with' way, but that didn't seem to bother Christian at all, who apparently had become Evan's number one fan overnight.

"It's when you start to touch, that we'll have problems," Morrison noted. "He is kind of…cute I guess."

"Yeah," Christian nodded. "In the stick-in-your-pocket-and-carry-around way…"

Morrison thought he heard Miz mumble something about whipped cream. He frowned, Evan was already becoming a problem for him.

"Don't you have a match, Miz?" Morrison reminded him, trying to conceal the slight jealousy, Miz grinned before pulling away from the scene.

"Whatever, jealous much?"

He nudged Miz in the direction of his things pointedly; Miz defeated went to get ready. Morrison turned to walk away, Christian glancing over.

"Fun's over then?"

"No one said anything about you," Christian shrugged and shook his head.

"I don't want to look like some stalker…"

Morrison laughed, _too late_. Christian frowned and went off in the general direction of his locker, only to regret it seconds later as Evan appeared in the doorway. Trying to be casual, Morrison watched him drift over to the two of them, Evan having paused somewhat shyly.

"Welcome to the locker room," Christian grinned, Morrison shook his head, Miz too appearing beside him.

"Uh, thanks," Evan nodded.

Morrison shoved Miz to the side, dragging him slightly away from Christian and Evan, Miz seemed pouty, but he'd get over it.

"Can't we keep him as like a pet or something?" Miz whined, Morrison laughed at his desperation.

"No, we don't need any more enemies anyway…"

"We can take Christian!"

Morrison shook his head, Miz shrugged.

"Fine," He said, defeated. "Christian can have him, but the _next_ one…"

"Sure, if you like sleeping on the couch."

Miz pouted some more as Christian beaming appeared beside them. Morrison could only wonder what he did to traumatize Evan. He glanced over, somewhat surprised that the kid was still in one piece.

"I get to show him the city!"

"Just remember there's more to the city than bars and hotels…"

"Oh shut up," Christian frowned. "There's also Starbucks…"

"Get him one of the drinks with whipped cream, take pictures," Miz joined in, glancing away from Morrison's glare. "Gotta go, my match is next!"

Miz ducked away and exited the locker room. Morrison stretched.

"Do any of Miz's ideas ever work?" Christian eyed Morrison.

"I usually just play along, it's more fun that way…"


End file.
